love and war
by lucayasmalfoy
Summary: Random one-shots Lucaya pasando de súper dulces y tiernos a divertidos y calientes hasta depresivos y angustiosos. Todos los créditos de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a tiramisuspice, yo sólo los traduzco para que este maravilloso fanfic llegue a más gente.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: All In**

 **Pairings &characters: Lucaya, Riley, Farkle**

 **Género: romance, humor, AU**

 **Rating: mid-high T**

 **Resumen: El riesgo es muy alto para Maya, pero eso no hace que deje de jugar.**

Maya se mordió el labio nerviosa y tragó saliva, mirando a Lucas mientras exhalaba lentamente. La forma en la que él la estaba mirando estaba quemándola poco a poco y una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios solo sirvió para recordarle que ella misma la había cagado metiéndose en ese lío.

Menuda _gran_ idea.

La verdad es que ella debía de haberlo pensado un poco antes de haber accedido a jugar a strip poker cuando en primer lugar ella no tenía demasiada ropa puesta, pero estaba borracha y Lucas también y estaban los dos tan aburridos al mismo tiempo que no se había negado ni por un momento.

Por lo menos eso era hasta ahora. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el sujetador y que la única prenda de ropa que llevaba encima era un vestido sin mangas negro. El mismo vestido que justo en ese momento acababa de perder.

"Me cago en mi vida…"

 _-más temprano, esa misma tarde-_

Maya le dió una patada al tobillo de Riley el cual estaba resguardado por su bota para ver si despertaba. No podía verle la cara ya que estaba tumbada boca abajo, pero si sus suaves ronquidos significaban algo, eso era que el traqueteo no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

-Está fuera de juego ?

Lucas se apoyó en la cama de Riley, observando.

-Y Farkle ha vomitado en el baño.

-Maldita sea. -Maya bebió a opla de la botella que tenía al lado, dejando una sensación de ardor en su estómago por el Fireball- Y ahí va el resto de nuestra fiesta.

Habían ido a cenar fuera con otros amigos para celebrar que un amigo de todos lo que habían asistido había pasado el examen del MCAT. Había sido una noche tranquila y genial, habían hablado de sus planes de futuro y se habían estado poniendo al día entre ellos. Naturalmente, la universidad había supuesto una pausa a la amistad de los cuatro, quienes no habían tenido la oportunidad de salir juntos por bastante tiempo. Así que cuando volvieron al campus, los cuatro habían decidido reunirse en la habitación de Riley para seguir pasando el rato juntos. Maya había llevado varias bebidas alcohólicas y Farkle había aportado algunos snacks y varios juegos. Habían pasado toda la noche bebiendo y pasando el rato.

Pero parecía ser que aquel era el final de la noche para Riley y Farkle. Estaban definitivamente descansando su borrachera.

Maya gruñó, echándose hacia atrás sobre la suave alfombra que cubría el suelo.

-Estoy aburrida, Lucas. No tenemos nada que hacer…

Lucas cogió la botella, dándole un largo trago para después hacer girar la casi vacía botella.

-Y nos estamos quedando sin alcohol. -añadió- ¿Dónde está el resto de tu almacén secreto de bebidas?

- _Eso_ era el resto de mi almacén secreto de bebidas…

Maya se giró emitiendo un suspiro bastante alto. Nisiquiera le importaba sentir su vestido subir por sus muslos. Aunque hizo una nota mental para recordar la forma en la que la clavícula de Lucas se tensó al observar la piel desnuda de sus piernas con interés y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas (probablemente debido al hecho de haber sido pillado en el acto o por el alcohol, realmente no podía afirmar el por qué).

-Bueno, -dijo Lucas sin apartar la mirada aún de sus piernas- si que hay algo que podemos hacer.

Ella le miró con los ojos como platos.

-Estoy borracha, pero no estoy _tan_ borracha. No voy a follar contigo.

-Es algo mucho más divertido que eso. -dijo mientras cogía una baraja de cartas que Farkle había traido, sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Está bien. -dijo ella, levantándose del suelo- Cualquier cosa es mejor que permanecer aquí sentada y quejándonos de nosotros mismos.

-Strip poker. -dijo simplemente- ¿Qué tenemos que perder?

Maya se quedó estupefacta mientras lo miraba sin poder creerse lo que había dicho y planteándose la posibilidad de que Lucas se hubiera dado en la cabeza con la esquina de la cama de Riley cuando ella no estaba prestando atención.

Maya estaba definitivamente borracha. Lo supo en el momento en que su visión a veces le fallaba y al darse cuenta de que cada paso que daba sentía que perdía el equilibrio, hasta el punto de tener que agarrarse a la pared para asegurarse de no caer. Pero también sabía que no estaba tan borracha como para aceptar jugar a un juego en el que era posible que perdiera su dignidad. ¿Jugar a strip poker con Lucas? De ninguna manera.

-¿Qué tan borracho estas, Ranger Rick? -habló, rodando los ojos- ¿Strip poker? ¿Es en serio?

-Debí de haber sabido que ibas a estar asustada de jugar eso. Eres mucho hablar y poco actuar, Maya. -él replicó, terminándose de un trago el resto del whiskey.

Maya emitió un gruñido. Maya no supo si su enfadó aumentó por haber sido llamada cobarde (un término muy equivocado, debía añadir. Ella no estaba _asustada_ ) o por el hecho de que Lucas se había bebido el resto del whiskey, pero de repente, quería hacer que se tragara sus palabras. Lucas iba a caer tan bajo…

-Baraja las cartas, Heehaw. -dijo, entornando los ojos- Definitivamente vamos a jugar.

-¿Estás segura? Tengo mucha más ropa que tú.

-No importa. -dijo arrogantemente- Voy a patearte el trasero.

La sonrisa de canalla que le lanzó Lucas mientras repartía cinco cartas a cada uno de los dos hizo que Maya sintiera, por un momento, inquietud. Él estaba intentando volverla loca. Además, ese era un juego de pura suerte. Aunque todas las apuestas estaban desde luego a favor de Lucas, Maya era una chica con suerte. Especialmente cuando Riley estaba alrededor. (Aunque en ese momento se encontrara dormida)

Las cartas que le habían tocado no eran buenas. Aunque tampoco particularmente malas. Tres ochos y otras cartas basura. Pasó la vista de sus cartas a la cara de Lucas. Su expresión era inescrutable, y estaba observándola con _algo_ extraño en sus ojos.

-Las joyas no cuentan. -sentenció Lucas.

-Tampoco el cinturón. -añadió ella.

-Parece justo. -dijo Lucas mientras bajaba sus cartas para que Maya pudiera verlas. Ella liberó el aire retenido al ver sus cartas. Dos sietes y pura mierda. Estaba servido en bandeja.

Maya se burló, enseñando sus cartas ella también.

-La primera ronda es a mi favor.

Lucas no dijo nada. Se limitó a quitarse las botas, aun con la maldita sonrisa en su cara.

Él repartió la siguiente mano de cartas, y jugaron otra vez. Y otra vez, Lucas tenía dos igual y Maya treses y cuatros. Lucas se levantó mirando a Maya, y se desabotonó lentamente el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones para después quitárselos y tirarlos a una esquina de la habitación, ofreciendo a Maya un gran show. Maya no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior para que no se viera la gran sonrisa que el pequeño strip tease de Lucas le había provocado. Lucas se veía ridículo.

-¿Corazones rosas? -preguntó graciosa, intentando contener la risa mientras Lucas se sentaba de nuevo.

-La colada no estaba seca aun. -habló con una sonrisa misteriosa y sin una pizca de vergüenza en sus palabras.

Maya no sabía cómo sentirse ante este Lucas, a quién no le importaba ni siquiera que ella se hubiera reído de su ropa interior. Sospechó que tenía mucho que ver con el alcohol, pero tampoco podía mentirse a ella misma diciéndose que toda esa situación la estaba poniendo y volviéndola loca a partes iguales. Aunque tampoco había que ignorar el hecho de que Lucas había perdido dos rondas consecutivas y no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

-Reparte de nuevo.

Lucas obedeció, volviéndo a dar cinco cartas a cada uno.

Maya volvió a ganar con una bonita pareja de doses y reyes.

-Tu maldita arrogancia va a costarte el perder este juego, Lucas. -rió al mismo tiempo en el que él desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa y, para el asombro de Maya, llevaba una camiseta bajo esta. Y, si se fijaba un poco más, podía distinguir las mangas de tirantes de una camiseta interior bajo la otra.

-¿Siguiente ronda? -preguntó sin ni siquiera mostrarse nervioso.

Maya asintió. Lo observó mientras repartía las cartas, intentando descodificar la expresión del chico.

-¿Maya?

Mierda.

No tenía nada más que cartas aleatorias. Esperó que Lucas tuviera cartas peores, si eso se podía, porque claramente aquella no iba a ser su ronda.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Maya se quitó los tacones, tirándolos a un lado. Así que él había ganado una ronda. Tampoco era para tanto. Volvería a ganarle a la siguiente seguro.

-Maya, estarás rezando para no volver a perder otra ronda más. -Lucas dijo, mirándola como si fuera a hacer agujeros en su vestido.

Ella entornó los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

Y de repente se congeló. El vestido era la única prenda que le quedaba. La única fuerza que le quedaba en ese ridículo juego de tira y afloja. Si volvía a perder, el juego acabaría.

Tragó saliva y sus ojos miraron a Lucas con expresión de alarma. Él se limitó a guiñarle el ojo y repartir las siguientes cartas.

Se ruborizó. Tenía un jack high.

Ella había ganado esa ronda. Maya respiró costosamente al observar como Lucas se quitaba la camiseta. Por el otro lado, se dió cuenta de que a él le quedaba tres piezas de ropa más. Y él también lo sabía, por eso su desdeñosa sonrisa no salía de su cara.

La siguiente ronda fue igual.

Le ganó con dos parejas frente a una.

Él se quitó los calcetines.

Aunque ya casi estaban en igualdad de condiciones, la sonrisa de Lucas ni siquiera tembló en sus labios. Estaba poniendo a Maya de los nervios. ¿Por qué narices estaba tan calmado si apenas le quedaba ropa puesta? Estaban casi en igualdad de condiciones, se repitió. (Quitando el hecho de que ella quitándose el vestido suponía enseñarle a Lucas sus _bienes_ y no estaba al mismo nivel que Lucas quitándose su última camiseta).

Lucas volvió a repartir las cartas y Maya miró las suyas aguantando la respiración.

Nada.

No tenía absolutamente nada.

No podía ganar con esas cartas a no ser que las de Lucas fueran mucho peores que las suyas.

-¿Y bien?

Maya las soltó, dejando que él las viera y comenzando a sudar. Su corazón iba tan rápido que casi lo podía sentir palpitar en sus orejas. El juego se había convertido en su muerte sin que lo notara.

No.

Se dió cuenta de que ese juego había sido su muerte desde el principio.

Lucas miró sus cartas y volvió su mirada a las propias y ahí fue cuando Maya supo que estaba jodida. No había hecho ninguna reacción, pero algo en el color de sus ojos le hizo saber a Maya que ese juego acababa de terminar.

Maya no se había dado cuenta del plan de Lucas hasta el final. Había estado perfectamente creado desde el primer momento. Había aumentado su orgullo y su ego y había provocado que jugara sin nisiquiera darle tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias de aquel juego. Las apuestas no habían estado de su parte pero había estado ciega para prestar atención al hecho de que había perdido desde mucho antes de haber accedido a jugar a ese juego. Cuando Lucas había sido inteligente y calculador, Maya había jugado sin pararse a pensar y se había pateado el culo ella misma.

Lucas enseñó sus cartas lentamente.

Una.

 _Diez de corazones._

Maldita.

 _Sota de corazones._

Carta.

 _Reina de corazones._

Cada.

 _Rey de corazones._

Vez.

 _La Escalera real._

Maya no solo había perdido.

Había sido destruida.

-Tú pierdes. -dijo Lucas con una sonrisa y mirándola sin ningún tipo de pulcro- Quítatelo.

Maya se mordió el labio nerviosa y tragó en seco, mirando a Lucas mientras soltaba el aire retenido. Su mirada le quemaba y su peligrosa sonrisa solo sirvió para recordarle a Maya que la había cagado bien.

Menuda _gran_ idea.

La verdad es que ella debía de haberlo pensado un poco antes de haber accedido a jugar a strip poker cuando en primer lugar ella no tenía demasiada ropa puesta, pero estaba borracha y Lucas también y estaban los dos tan aburridos al mismo tiempo que no se había negado ni por un momento.

Por lo menos eso era hasta ahora. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el sujetador y que la única prenda de ropa que llevaba encima era un vestido sin mangas negro. El mismo vestido que justo en ese momento acababa de perder.

"Me cago en mi vida…"

De repente, la sonrisa de Lucas se amplió y Maya sintió mucho calor. Estaría totalmente desnuda si se quitaba el maldito vestido. Y pensar en estar desnuda enfrente de Lucas la hizo sentir asustada.

-Esto es estúpido. -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Tengo enserio que- ?

-O te lo quitas tú, o te lo quito yo. -dijo de repente alzando una ceja, desafiante- De alguna de las dos maneras, el vestido se va. ¿De cual quieres que sea?

Lucas habló completamente en serio. Ella parpadeó, sin estar segura de si todo aquello la estaba poniendo cachonda o si lo que quería era pegarle una patada en los huevos.

Su cara se puso roja y su boca permaneció cerrada, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Lucas interpretó su silencio como una negativa y se puso en pie, caminando hacia ella. En un acto reflejo, Maya retrocedió estúpidamente, alarmada por los rápidos movimientos del chico.

Sus ojos se entornaron cuando pudo sentir la pared a sus espaldas.

-Lucas, para de jugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?

Lucas colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y su toque hizo que Maya fuera incapaz de moverse del sitio. Estaba sintiendo la necesidad de ser _tocada._ ¿Qué cómo había conseguido él eso? No tenía ni idea.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más. -habló esta vez de forma juguetona- ¿Te lo vas a quitar?

Maya estaba atrapada. ¿De verdad quería quitárselo? ¿O quería que Lucas se lo quitara? De cualquiera de las dos formas, ella sabía cómo iba a acabar todo eso si él seguía mirándola de esa manera.

De repente, Riley hizo un ruido de molestia desde la cama, despertando de su pequeña siesta. El momento se acabó y ambos miraron a Riley.

-¿Maya? -Riley habló con voz adormilada- Maya, necesito ir a vomitar.

Lucas soltó a Maya, sin apartar la mirada de sus piernas.

-Deberías de ir con ella.

Maya asintió rápidamente y se acercó a Riley para ayudarla a levantarse.

Maya se obligó a no mirar a Lucas, calmándose e ignorando el deseo que ahora sentía por él.

-Supongo que el juego ha terminado. -dijo Maya antes de salir por la puerta y llevar a Riley al baño de chicas del final del pasillo.

-Aún queda mucho a lo que jugar. -habló Lucas cuando las chicas cerraron la puerta de la habitación y se fueron.

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Estoy entusiasmada por poder empezar la traducción de este maravilloso fic para que llegue a más personas. Espero que sigáis la trayectoria de este fic ya que este es un proyecto nuevo para mí y me gustaría que saliera bien. Si shippeas Lacaya tanto como yo, pásate por mi wattpad dónde tengo otro fic de nuestra tan querida pareja. Mi user es 96smeyer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Ever Wonder**

 **Parejas y personajes: Riley, Lucas, Maya, Rucas, especulación Lucaya**

 **Género: Angustia, pena, no es canon pero tampoco es AU**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Resumen: Riley se da cuenta de que su novio es más compatible con su mejor amiga que con ella.**

Riley sí que se da cuenta de las cosas, no cómo la mayoría de la gente piensa sobre ella.

Ella tiene conocimiento de las rápidas miradas y los pequeños roces que pasan casi sin ser planeados entre ellos dos. Ella tiene conocimiento de las largas conversaciones por teléfono hablando de todo y nada. Ella también sabe que se visitan en sus habitaciones para desahogarse. Y también sabe que ninguno de ellos dos la traicionaría, pero nadie podía culparla por esta paranoica. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía todo el derecho a ser egoísta y querer a Lucas para ella sola.

Él es _su_ novio.

A veces Riley se pregunta si es masoquista. A veces cuando está hablando con Lucas saca el tema de conversación sobre Maya. Sólo para ver de nuevo cómo sus ojos se llenan de calidez cuando le cuenta la última payasada que hizo ella. Sólo para ver cómo se llena de celos cuando se entera de quién es el último chico con el que Maya está saliendo. Sólo para ver su incomodidad y el rápido cambio de conversación cuando ella le dice que ha vuelto a quedarse mirando a Maya otra vez.

Y cada vez que pasa, se siente enferma.

A veces, Riley se pregunta si es cruel. Ella le cuenta a Maya sobre las citas con Lucas y los besos que se dan sólo para ver cómo de culpable se siente Maya esta vez. Sólo para, subconscientemente recordarle a Maya que Lucas no es suyo. Sólo para sentirse mejor con ella misma cuando se acuerda de que cuando Maya y Lucas hablan, es como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo. Y ella quiere ser parte de ese mundo.

Y vuelve a sentirse enferma cada vez que pasa, de nuevo.

Una parte de ella se siente mal por hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, ¿pero la otra? ¿Esa parte que trata de mantener escondida y bien guardada? Esa parte está cada vez más viva.

 _Riley_ se lo ganó. No Maya.

Pero incluso cuando quiere asegurarse a ella misma de que el lugar que ocupa en el corazón de Lucas está seguro e intacto, se siente como si hubiera ganado una pequeña batalla pero hubiera perdido la gran guerra.

Al principio, sólo se daba cuenta de las cosas pequeñas. La facilidad con la que peleaban y hablaban entre ellos. La forzosa y obviamente falsa expresión de enfado en la cara de Maya. Las miradas de exasperación de Lucas. Ella pensó estúpidamente que sólo era efecto de sus chocantes personalidades por fin reconciliándose.

Pero todo se convierte en cosas más grandes.

Sus intereses en arriesgarse. Su competitividad mutua. Lucas le da clases de refuerzo de francés a Maya y se pasan la comida hablando en ese idioma, compartiendo bromas entre ellos dos y a veces, dejando a los demás fuera de la conversación. Luego se enteró de que él y Maya solían salir a ver películas de miedo los fines de semana porque ambos se lo pasan bien criticando a los estúpidos personajes. Cuando Shawn llevó a Maya a un rancho que pretendía fotografiar y monta por primera vez a caballo, a la primera persona a quién se lo cuenta es a Lucas. Muchísimo antes que a Riley. Cuando esa conversación entre ellos acabó, Lucas invitó a Maya ( _sólo_ a Maya) a ir a Texas con él la próxima vez que vaya a hacer una visita. Riley trata de achacarlo a su fuerte amistad, pero en el fondo sabe la verdad.

Hay algo más ahí.

Se empieza a dar cuenta de la química entre ellos.

Maya y Lucas sabían lo que era el estar roto. Vivir una vida rota. Él no va a hablar con Riley cuando necesita hablar de cosas serias. Él se lo dice a Maya. Cuando él por fín le contó a Riley que había dado una paliza a un chico y lo había mandado al hospital, esta se enteró de que sólo se lo dijo porque Maya le había convencido a hacerlo. Cuando él por fín le cuenta a Riley que sus padres ya no están juntos, ella se da cuenta de que quién le ayudó a sobrellevar el divorcio fue Maya. Cuando por fín le habla a Riley sobre su miedo a no superar las expectativas que su padre tiene en él y de ser perseguido siempre por el fantasma de su pasado, se enteró de que Maya le había ayudado a admitirlo.

Una parte de Riley sabe que está siendo un poco ridícula, especialmente porque ellos no han hecho realmente nada para merecer que ella piense así de ellos, pero está insegura.

Ella era consciente de que su relación no tenía chispa.

Aunque ella disfruta de sus calmadas noches de películas en su casa (desafortunadamente supervisadas por su sobreprotector padre), el resto de su relación no tiene sentido. Nunca peleaban. Lucas a veces dudaba antes de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y ella es la que suele iniciar los besos. Él es demasiado dulce con ella, cómo si no pudiera ser alguien real cuando está con ella o estuviera preocupado de poder hacerle daño o algo así.

Pero con Maya, Lucas es borde hasta el punto de ser grosero, y no tiene ningún escrúpulo para meterse con ella sólo para picarla. No tiene ningún problema en agarrarla de la mano y acercarla a él cuando en el metro hay demasiada gente. No duda en nada cuando está con Maya.

Antes, Riley solía ignorar las pequeñas alarmas que sonaban en su cabeza, pero ahora todo era demasiado obvio. Hay una especie de chispa, un fuego que ella misma no siente cuando está con Lucas. Una atracción mutua que los lleva a encontrarse el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo.

Riley sabe que Lucas piensa en ella como una princesa pero ella, por primera vez, no quería ser la princesa. Ella quería ser la chica rota con sólo una madre y una actitud cansada de la vida.

La gente decía que Lucas y ella eran una pareja adorable.

Pero ella también sabe lo que la gente dice de Lucas y Maya a sus espaldas.

"Van a acabar casándose, ya lo veréis", "Lucas está enamorado de Maya", "¿Te das cuenta de que Lucas sólo deja a Maya tenerle motes?", "Creo que Lucas sería más feliz con Maya" y "Me apuesto lo que sea a que se morrean a las espaldas de Riley".

Incluso los profesores pensaban que Maya y Lucas estaban saliendo juntos y les pedían que dejaran de coquetear en los pasillos cuando Riley está justo ahí de la mano de Lucas.

Y los comentarios y los rumores le dan miedo.

¿Cuántos de ellos son verdad?

Y Riley se pregunta, incluso si los rumores no son verdad, ¿cuánto falta para el día en que Lucas se dé cuenta de que ya no quiere salir con ella? ¿Cuánto falta para que él se dé cuenta de que lo que en verdad quiere es una bomba rubia con ojos del azul de las tormentas y una afición a las trastadas?


	3. Mobbed up

Título: Mobbed up  
Pairings&characters: Lucaya (MUY OOC)  
Género: suspense, crimen, gangster  
Rating: T  
Resumen: "Prefería sopesar mis posibilidades antes de dar el paso." "¿Y pensaste que tenías muchas posibilidades?" Su voz tenía un tono venenoso. "No. Pensé que ibas a rechazarme." Él dijo. "Aún así, ya he hablado contigo  
mucho más que los demás tíos, así que creo que he conseguido mi objetivo."

El habla reinaba el lugar esa noche, la banda estaba dándolo todo, los camareros iban yvenían entregando bebidas y llevándose vasos vacíos, lagente reíafuriosamente.

Lucas se recostó en su silla, observando a su alrededor con una ceja levemente alzada. No estaba especialmente interesado en divertirse esa noche, aunque algunas de las chicas más atrevidas no pararan de echarle miradas.

Pero no.

La razón de su interés se encontraba en la barra del bar.

Incluso sin haber visto su cara, él ya sabía que era la persona más bonita del mundo. Ella había estado allí todas las noches que él había estado en el bar. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo taburete. Siempre pedía un vaso de whiskey. Siempre declinando  
las propuestas que algunos hombres le hacían. Era misteriosa de una forma que hacía pensar que era inalcanzable.

Él la observó, a la preciosa y pequeña rubia. Piernas kilométricas que acababanen sus tobillos cruzados delicadamente. Manos enguantadas sujetando su vaso. No llevaba puesta una boa de plumas, lo cual dejaba expuesta la piel de su cuello. Llevaba  
un vestido blanco que le llegabapor las rodillas. Algo extraño era quesu largo pelo caía salvaje en ondas por su espalda, no como otras mujeres,que preferían llevar todo tipo de adornos en él. Se mantenía firme, con la barbilla en  
alto y un aura que daba un toque precioso a sus facciones.

La mujer perfecta.

Era una pena que fuera a morir.

Lucas llamó a un camarero y dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa cuidadosamente. El camarero los guardó con cuidado de no ser visto y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

-Dile a la banda que toque algún tango. Algo con un poco de sex appeal.

El camarero asintió y se fue a llevar a cabo su pedido. Lucas dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y observó atentamente, colocándose el traje y caminando hacia la banda. Cuando estuvo cerca de la mujer, se quitó el sombrero sacando de él una rosa para entregársela  
a ella.

-¿Una rosa para otra rosa?

-¿Así que por fin has decidido acercarte aquí después de estos días observándome desde lejos?

-Prefería sopesar mis posibilidades antes de dar el paso.

-¿Y pensaste que tenías muchas posibilidades?

Su voz tenía un tono venenoso.

-No. Pensé que ibas a rechazarme. -él dijo. -Aún así, ya hehablado contigo mucho más que los demás tíos, así que creo que he conseguido mi objetivo.

Ella dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se giró, prestándole atención por fin, con una ceja alzada en señal de diversión. Lucas sintió escalofríos en su espalda. Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa malévola. Sus ojos eran de un seductivo azul y gris  
tormenta, llenos de travesuras y secretos, y la diversión en ellos estabacasi oculta por algo siniestro. Era joven, quizá más o menos de su misma edad, pero la forma en que sus ojos brillaban le hizo pensar que había experimentadomucho  
en muy poco tiempo.

Era absolutamente preciosa, tanto que te dejaba sin aliento.

-Qué encantador. Has llamado mi atención. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Bailamos?

La chica escuchó la obra que tocaba la banda con una suave sonrisa.

-Con que tango americano… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no bailo eso.

Ella puso con gracia su mano enguantada sobre la del chico, dejando que este la guiara a la pista

-¿Has bailado esto alguna vez? -preguntó ella, fijando sus ojos a los de él y comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Nunca con alguien tan preciosa como tú.

La peligrosa sonrisa asomó en sus labios otra vez.

-Eres mono. ¿Sueles bailar?

-Nop. -él sonrió- ¿Desilusionada?

La chica canturreó divertida.

-¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Un viejo amigo me enseñó. -él la hizo dar una vuelta, observando cómo las ondas de su pelo volaban, para después traerla de nuevo a sus brazos y pegarla a su pecho- ¿Y tú?

-Mi madre. Antes de que… muriera.

-Te enseñó bien. -Lucas dijo, manteniendole la mirada.- Eres una bailarina adorable.

Ella le sonrió con diversión y le permitió darle otra vuelta más, la cual les dejó mirándose cara a cara. Ella lo observó curiosa, con su cabeza ladeada un poco y palabras no dichas colgando en sus labios.

Lucas alzó una de las manos que sostenía la suya ligeramente para darle otra vuelta. Era una muy buena bailarina, la forma en quesus brazos y piernas se movíanera elegante y ella era, sobretodo, cautivadora. Mejor que cualquier otra mujer  
con la que había bailado anteriormente. Todas las miradas estaban en ella: la extraña rubia con preciosos ojos y peligrosa sonrisa. Ella sevolvió hacia él, sonriéndole.

Lucas sabía que estaba siendo él quién dirigía el tango. ¿Pero por qué sentía que ella le estaba dirigiendo a él? Se dió cuenta por la forma en la que le hablaba. Autoritaria y casi masculinamente. No podía evitar sentirse como si no tuviera ni una pizca  
decontrol en aquella situación.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? -preguntó como si chorreara miel por sus labios. Ladulce perfección.

Él estaba un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tan fuerte es mi acento?

-No, es sólo que sé diferenciar hasta el más mínimo acento en la voz de alguien. ¿De qué parte del sur eres?

-Texas. -él respondió, aunque hacía como una década que no iba por allí. Ni siquiera recordaba como era la granja de su padre.

-¿Texas? -le preguntó, algo sorprendida- Estás realmente lejos de allí.

-Supongo. ¿Tú eres de por aquí?

-Nací en Nueva York. -y su sonrisa creció- Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿me equivoco?

Lucas casi se tropezó al dar el siguiente paso, pero recuperó la compostura.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Juguemos a un juego. ¿Quieres?

Y la música aumentó el ritmo dramáticamente. Ella hizo con la mirada que Lucas le siguiera el ritmo, acomodándose a la nueva música.

-Una chica está sentada en la barra de un bar, tomándose un buen whiskey cuando un hombre se le acerca, invitándola a bailar. -ella se dió la vuelta entre los brazos del chico, haciendo que su olor a jazmín invadiera las fosas nasales de este.- ¿Qué le  
responde?

Lucas frunció el ceño.

-Dice que sí.

-¡Por supuesto! -rió angelicalmente.- Es un chico fuerte y joven. Muy encantador y guapo.

Él colocó su mano en la cintura de la rubia. ¿Estaba acaso riéndose de él? No sabría decirlo con exactitud.

-Así que ella baila con él. Y se lo pasa muy bien. Pero… el hombre no es cuidadoso. El hombre piensa que la chica no es consciente del cuchillo en su bolsillo y la pistola escondida en su chaqueta. -los ojos de Lucas se abrieron y se clavaron en los de  
ella, alarmado.- Elhombre es estúpido.

Ya no estaba su cálida sonrisa. Ya no estaba la chispa en sus ojos. Estaba reemplazada por una fría y calculadora sonrisa. La fiesta estaba casi muerta para él a estas alturas.

-Siento ser aguafiestas, cariño, pero la fiesta ha terminado. -dijo ella, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Lucas se separó de ella. Maya entrelazó la corbata del chico entre sus manos, haciendo que se agachara para que estuvieran a la misma altura. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró muy cerca de su oído:

-Así que, Hee Haw… -susurró, soplando en su oreja- Vamos a teneruna pequeña conversación.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lucas fue golpeado en la cabeza, y se desmayó en brazos de la chica.

Lo último que vió fue la mirada de Maya fija en él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Lucas despertó, no le hizo falta moverse para saber que tenía las muñecas atadas. Estaba sentado en la silla de una vieja oficina. Había un sonido constante de algo que parecía que golpeaba el suelo, lo que supuso que era una gotera.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, la cual le dolía aún un poco debido al golpe. La rubia estaba frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo entre los dedos. A sus dos lados había dos hombres.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero sus glaciares ojos le quitaban benevolencia al gesto.

-Por fín estás despierto. -la rubia chasqueó los dedos y uno de los hombres le acercó un cenicero. Dejó el cigarro ahí y sacudió sus manos, quitando los restos de ceniza que había en él- Has estado inconsciente un buen rato.

Lucas la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Planeas matarme?

-Qué soso.

Ella se paseó hasta donde él estaba, paseando las puntas de sus dedos por su pelo. Se lamió los labios lentamente, con un aire en sus ojos algo enloquecido.

-Primero, voy a averiguar qué es lo que necesito de ti. -su tono de voz bajó, y habló muy despacio- Luego, te voy a cortar en pedacitos, arrancarte tus miembros uno por uno, echar metales ardientes en tus ojos y en tu cuello y destriparte. Por último,  
te mataré.

Sus palabras eran como hielo fundido, colándose en sus venas y haciendo que su sangre fuera más rápido. Sus preciosos ojos azules ahora parecían los de una serpiente, calculadores y de depredador. Él no podía apartar la mirada.

-Esto es lo que va a pasar. Yo pregunto y tú me respondes.

Los ojos de Lucas se entrecerraron, retándola.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-¿Si no lo haces? -repitió ella, con tonoaburrida- Tu tortura empezará antes. Empezando por esa preciosa cara que tienes. No creo que necesites los dos ojos, ¿verdad?

Lucas sabía que tenía que pensar en toda esta situación con inteligencia. Ella parecía el tipo de persona con un peligroso y sádico temperamento. Lo mejor sería hacer una jugada segura para que pudiera salir de todo ese lío.

-Vaquero, ¿quién te mandó aquí?

-No lo sé.

La chica alzó una ceja.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Soy independiente. Sólo hago el trabajo, no hago preguntas.

-Interesante. -ella parecía sorprendida- Así que hay alguien más que quiere a los Clutterbuckets hechos polvo.

Él la miró, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara.

-¿Cómo has averiguado que yo soy de la familia?

-El que me contrató me dijo que tratabas mucho con Don Clutterbucket. Me dijo que tenía que quitarte de en medio. Yo solo pensé que serías su amante.

Ella se rió en voz alta.

-¿Amante? -habló con burla mientras trazaba con un dedo la línea de la barbilla del chico y la alzaba obligándolo a mirarla- Yo soy Don Clutterbucket. Aunque mejor dicho, Donna Clutterbucket.

Los ojos de Lucas se achinaron en señal de alarma y su expresión cambió a ser una de shock.

Desde que Lucas se mudó a Nueva York había escuchado historias sobre Don. La gente en las calles decían que el padre de Don le había abandonado cuando era pequeño, y que había sido adoptado por un atracador, que lo arrancó de los brazos de su madre. Él  
vivió como una rata durante muchos años, haciendo algunos trabajos para pequeñas familias hasta que él empezó la suya propia, formada por sus amigos de confianza y algunos huérfanos. Los primeros miembros de la familia Clutterbucket tenían bastantes  
territorios, los cuales dedicaron al alcohol y a crear casinos subterráneos. Don Clutterbucket era considerado una leyenda en todos los casinos del lugar. Conocido por su gran inteligencia, violencia, rencor y crueldad, nadie se atrevía a meterse  
en líos con él. Todos le querían muerto, pero nadie nunca pudo encontrarle a él.

O mejor dicho, a ella.

La situación era increíblemente graciosa. ¿Aquella pequeña mujer, la cual parecía que iba a partirse en dos al más mínimo zarandeo, era Don Clutterbucket?

-¿Eres Don Clutterbucket?

-Justo en el clavo. Aunque formalmente, soy conocida como Maya Penélope Hart. -sonrió- Tenias una muy buena idea. Pero cometiste un gran error viniendo a atacarme a mi refugio. Me temo que la última persona que hizo eso no acabó demasiado bien.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y Lucas pudo ver lo que había tras ella. Su vista se depositó en una puerta que había estado tras la muchacha todo el rato. Y entonces se dio cuenta de cuál era la fuente del goteo que había estado escuchando desde que despertó.

Allí había un hombre atado por ambas muñecas al techo. Aunque más bien era el cadáver de un hombre que estaba sangrando, que tenía el abdomen abierto y los intestinos colgando. Sus piernas estaban retorcidas.

-¿Le conoces? -preguntó ella.

Lucas había tomado alguna que otra copa con ese hombre en el pasado. Era un idiota al que le gustaba fanfarronear de todos los buenos trabajos que cometía. Había estado relacionado con diferentes familias, jugando con ellas y robándoles, y Lucas le había  
advertido de que si no tenía más cuidado, algún día iba a tener un destino fatal.

-No. -Lucas mintió, apartando la mirada del cuerpo.

Ella le miró y después sonrió, llamando con un movimiento de mano a uno de los hombres que se encontraban con ella. El guardia se aproximó con un cuchillo manchado de sangre en las manos. Ella lo cogió, y se acercó a Lucas, apuntando con la punta del  
cuchillo al cuello de Lucas.

La mandíbula de Lucas se tensó y sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Está era la parte en la que le torturaba? Él había sido torturado antes, así que podría soportarlo.

-Normalmente suelo deshacerme de la gente que quiere matarme. -ella se agachó para que las miradas de ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel- Pero me gustan tus ojos. Con determinación. Sin miedo. Intocables.

Lucas le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Qué te parecería si te propongo ser un empleado mío? Únete a mi. Conviértete en un hombre de honor.

Ella cortó con el cuchillo las cuerdas que ataban a Lucas y le dio la vuelta al cuchillo, haciendo que el mango apuntara hacia él. Lucas movió sus muñecas, sin apartar la mirada del cuchillo. Sabía que lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo era un ultimátum.  
Una oportunidad para sobrevivir. Él nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se ataba a una familia. Esa era la razón por la cual éll había trabajado como un hombre libre.

Pero quizá esta sería una buena oportunidad.

Había algo en esa mujer, algo que le intrigaba y le hacía querer unirse a su familia sobre todas las demás. Además, ¿cuáles eran sus opciones? Si rechazaba la oferta, se uniría al cadáver que estaba colgado.

Ascendió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azul hielo de la muchacha. En ellos se encontraba una advertencia. Ella le estaba dando una oportunidad, pero estaba claro que en el instante en el que el la cagara o la traicionara, ella lo mataría sin  
pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué me dices, vaquero?

-Me llamo Lucas Friar.

Ella sonrió.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Lucas. 


	4. Hart of Gold

__  
**Título: Hart of Gold**

 **Parejas &Personajes: Maya, Joshaya y Lucaya implícitos**

 **Género: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU**

 **Rating: T**

 **Resumen: Maya escribe una carta Josh sincerándose.**

 ****

 **Basado en "Heart of Gold", canción de Ashlyne Huff**

 __

 _Querido Joshua Gabriel Matthews:_

 __

 _Mi novio me dijo que necesitaba poner un verdadero punto y final a nuestro pasado intento fallido de tener una relación real. Y yo le dije que esa era la idea más estúpida del mundo. Pero finalmente, cedí. Así que aquí voy:_

 __

 _Prometo que no estoy intentando echarte mierda encima o convertirme en una ex loca o echarte en cara toda la mierda por la que me hiciste pasar._

 __

 _Simplemente tengo algunas cosas que quiero decirte._

 __

 _Josh, nunca olvidaré el día en el que apareciste en el Topanga's y me invitaste a salir de repente. Sinceramente, puedo afirmar que a pesar de toda esta mierda que ahora está ocurriendo en mi vida, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida._

 __

 _Te lo agradezco._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que supiste mirar a través de mis estúpidos nervios en esa primera cita (y segunda, y tercera, y cuarta) e ignoraste mis tartamudeos y sonrojos e incluso cuando no le diste importancia a cuando te eché toda mi bebida encima y después intenté limpiarla con mi mano._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré nuestro primer beso en el parque cuando me acompañabas a casa aquella perfecta noche de luna llena._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré cómo, poco a poco, no estábamos simplemente saliendo juntos y convirtiéndonos en algo más. Te llamé "mi novio" y tú me llamaste "mi novia" y nunca nadie lo cuestionó. Simplemente lo éramos._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que llenaste mi vida con una felicidad gracias la cual pensé que nunca encontraría a nadie igual a tí. Los momentos que pasábamos juntos eran de los mejores que jamás podré recordar._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré nuestra primera pelea seria justo después de que besaras accidentalmente a aquella chica en una fiesta de graduación._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré aquella noche que pasamos juntos después de esa misma pelea acurrucados en tu cama, respirando como uno solo._

 __

 _Y nunca olvidaré la forma en la que, cuando te fuiste a la universidad, empezamos a distanciarnos._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré cómo escribir mensajes cada segundo de cada día, hablar por teléfono durante horas hacernos, visitas cada fin de semana y pasar juntos las tardes se convirtieron en responder a un mensaje cuando habían pasado tres horas y luego nunca más responder, una llamada a la semana, visitas mensuales y pasar juntos el tiempo sólo en algunos descansos._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré cuando supe gracias a tus padres que te estabas viendo con alguien más._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré que, en el momento en el que te hablé de ello, me apartaste de en medio como si solo fuera un pañuelo que había acabado de usarse. La forma en la que me dijiste que era demasiado inmadura para ti. La forma en la que derrumbaste todo lo que me había hecho ser quien soy. La forma en la que me abandonaste._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré lo desesperada que estuve por hacer que te quedaras conmigo, hasta el punto de cambiarme a mí misma para intentar hacer eso posible. Me enganché desesperadamente a una patética y falsa esperanza en la que, si me convertía en tu chica perfecta, tú te quedarías conmigo. Cambié todo en lo que creía y me convertí en débil sólo para que pudieras mirarme de esa forma que hacía que mi corazón saltara y mi estómago sintiera mariposas._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré cómo estuviste revoloteando durante un año entero a mi alrededor, haciéndome creer que me querías y que querías estar conmigo, cuando todo lo que estabas haciendo era mantenerme como una segunda opción, llamándome como un perro cada vez que tenías ganas de jugar._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré lo estúpida que me sentí cuando ví los mensajes que le escribías a tu novia, diciéndole que sólo era una niña que estaba obsesionada contigo._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré cómo simplemente me ignoraste después de eso, haciendo como si no existiera y pidiéndome que borrara tu número._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que perdí mi sonrisa, mi alegría._

 __

 _Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que pasé días, semanas, meses, pensando que nunca sería suficiente para nadie. Que no sería suficiente para nadie si seguía siendo yo misma._

 __

 _Sabes, echando una mirada atrás, estuve ciega como un murciélago y terca como una mula. Me advirtieron que no debía caer en tu hechizo. Me advirtieron de que nada duraría entre tú y yo porque nunca serías serio con una chica que te idolatraba. Me advirtieron de que una relación nunca funcionaría. Me advirtieron de que me usarías como un juguete y que me tirarías a la basura una vez que te aburrieras. Debería haber abierto los ojos. Yo era una chica de instituto y tú ibas a la universidad. De ninguna manera algo iba a funcionar entre nosotros._

 __

 _Casi me perdí a mí misma en aquella relación._

 __

 _Sorprendentemente, la última persona que pensé que podría evitar que me perdiera a mí misma me ayudó a encontrarme. Me sacó de la ciudad junto a él, alejándome de los malos recuerdos. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de lo que en realidad valía. Me ayudó a encontrar mi chispa y mi voz. Me enseñó que alguien ahí fuera era capaz de amar a la verdadera yo. Alguien que amaba todo de mí: físico, emociones, mi mente, mis imperfecciones… todo._

 __

 _Pero lo más importante: me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no te necesito en mi vida._

 __

 _Y por eso, siempre le amaré._

 __

 _Te estarás preguntando cuál es el motivo de esta carta._

 __

 _Esta es toda la verdad:_

 __

 _Perdiste algo importante cuando me alejaste._

 __

 _Puedes hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero créeme. Con el tiempo vas a darte cuenta de que me quieres de vuelta._

 __

 _De que quieres mis besos._

 __

 _De que quieres mi atención._

 __

 _De que quieres mi corazón._

 __

 _De que quieres mi amor._

 __

 _De que me quieres a mí._

 __

 _Pero cuando ese momento llegue, habrás llegado tarde._

 __

 _Nunca voy a volver a ser tuya de nuevo._

 __

 _Y créeme._

 __

 _Vas a echar de menos a este corazón de oro.*_

 __

 _Maya Hart._

 __

 __

*En el fic original, "corazón de oro" era "Hart of Gold". La canción en la que está inspirada este fic se llama "Heart of Gold", pero se sustituye por Hart al ser este el apellido de Maya, haciendo un juego de palabras.


	5. Boredom I

**Título: Aburrimiento I**

 **Parejas &Personajes: Maya, Lucas**

 **Género: Amistad, Humor, AU**

 **Rating: T**

 **Resumen: Lucas y Maya se pasan notas en clase**

 **Negrita es Lucas.** _Cursiva es Maya._

 _hey_

…

…

…

 _hey_

…

…

…

 _holaaaaaaaaaa_

…

…

…

 _hey ranger rick_

…

…

…

 _respóndeme_

…

…

…

 _responde a esta nota o no pararé de molestarte_

 **¿qué quieres?**

 _para de mirar a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza_

 **No lo estoy haciendo**

 _sí que lo haces. puedo sentirlo_

 **No paras de mover el pelo y dejarlo caer sobre mi mesa, así que sí, estoy mirando tu cabeza**

 _cálmate, huckleberry, que no pasa nada_

 **¿Por qué me pasas notas en clase? Vamos a meternos en problemas**

 _el viejo Chester no se da cuenta de nada. está ciego como un murciélago_

 **También es un muy buen profesor que merece que le tengamos respeto. Para de pasarme notas**

 _eres un poco hipócrita. acabas de pasarme una nota tú a mí_

 **¡Para decirte que pararas de pasarme notas!**

 _y por qué no paras tú entonces_

…

…

…

 _estaba bromeando_

 **¿por qué me envías otra? ¡Para de pasarme notas!**

 _pero es que estoy taaaaaaaan aburrida_

 **atiende a la clase y puede que así no estés tan aburrida**

 _¿lo dices en serio?_

 **¡Es un tema bastante interesante!**

 _ah, ¿sí? ¿qué es lo que estamos aprendiendo?_

 **la especiación**

 _y eso es taaaaaan divertido_

 **urgh… sí que es aburrido**

 _¡sabía que eras capaz de ver las cosas a mi manera, huckleberry!_

 **Maya, aun así quiero prestar atención. Y tú también deberías. Así que para de pasarme notas.**

 _vale, papá_

 **¿papá?**

 _estás actuando como un padre responsable en lugar de como un adolescente irresponsable_

 **lo que tú digas, shortstack. desearás haber prestado atención cuando suspendas el examen**

 _no dejarías que suspendiera. vas a ayudarme a estudiar, como siempre_

 **urgh… lo sé… no entiendo por qué siempre te ayudo**

 _porque eres un simplón_

…

…

…

 _venga sundance, vive un poco_

 **¡para de pasarme notas nuevas!**

 _para tú de responder a ellas_

 **qué quieres, Maya**

 _ya te lo dije. me aburro. ni siquiera riley está prestando atención_

 **sí que lo hace. está mirando a la pizarra**

 _prueba otra vez, huckleberry. está durmiendo con los ojos abiertos_

 **¿soy el único que toma notas en esta clase?**

 _sip, pero no pasa nada porque los demás le damos un buen uso_

 **pues sí que soy un simplón ):**

 _no te sientas mal. necesitamos simplones por el mundo para hacer que este siga rodando_

 **¿se supone que eso tendría que hacerme sentir mejor?**

 _¿ha funcionado?_

 **es extraño, pero sí**

 _de nada, ranger rick :D_

 **¿cuánto tiempo hace que Billy se fue al baño? necesito ir y solo se puede de uno en uno**

 _está abusando del baño, si_

 **mírale, ahí está**

 _lávate las manos cómo te enseñó mamá_

 **cállate, Maya**

…

…

…

 _hey_

…

…

…

 _hey_

 **Maya, para**

 _habla conmigo_

…

…

…

 _dame una H_

…

…

…

 _dame una U_

…

…

…

 _dame una C_

…

…

…

 _dame una K_

 **NO VOY A VOLVER A SENTARME DETRÁS TUYA DE NUEVO**

 _oh vamos, habla conmigo_

 **¡¿qué quieres?!**

 _vamos a jugar_

 **por qué**

 _porque eso hará que se me pase el tiempo más rápido_

 **no. juega con Zay**

 _no_

 **¿por qué no?**

 _porque él le contaría a los demás_

 **si quieres jugar a algo tan malo que no quieres que se enteren los demás, entonces si que no quiero participar**

 _vamos, no es tan malo_

 **no**

 _juega conmigo_

 **no**

 _¿porfa?_

 **no**

 _dejaré de llamarte por dos de los sobrenombres que te tengo durante una semana_

 **cuatro**

 _tres_

 **¿qué tres? yo elijo**

 _vale_

 **bien. ¿qué juego es?**

 _se llama "cuál es su posición favorita"_

 **que?**

 _por posición me refiero a posición en el sexo_

 **eso es inapropiado. ninguno de nosotros somos ni siquiera lo suficientemente mayores como para considerarlo siquiera**

 _relájate. es solo un juego para pasar el rato_

 **es algo vulgar**

 _es vulgar, pero muy divertido también_

 **tienes un concepto un poco extraño de la palabra divertido**

 _lo único que tenemos que hacer es averiguar cuál será la posición favorita de todos en el futuro_

 **no quiero tomar parte en algo así y menos en un trozo de papel. no me importa, no voy a jugar**

 _bien, me dejas sin opciones…_

… **¿qué?**

 _tendré que contarle a matthews sobre aquella vez que entraste por mi ventana para asustarme y me encontraste cambiándome de ropa. seguro que así ya no piensa que eres tan… ¿tú?_

 **¿cómo dices que se juega a esto?**

 _me encanta que colabores conmigo, huckleberry_

 **solo espera a que tenga algo con lo que chantajearte, maya. las cosas serán diferentes**

 _en fin, lo único que tienes que hacer es predecir cuál será la posición sexual que más le guste a quién sea. elige a alguien, quien sea vale._

 **esto suena tan mal…**

 _¡elige alguien! no tenemos mucho tiempo_

 **bien. Zay.**

 _Zay parece un amante perezoso, casi pasivo. yo diría que le gustaría que le… cabalguen._

 **voy a vomitar**

 _venga, estás de acuerdo o no_

 **él es perezoso, pero tiene una cierta atracción por los culos. puede que porque él no tiene. así que digo que él sería más de cabalgar por detrás.**

 _oooooh! claro. perezoso y puede estar mirando un culo todo el tiempo. tiene sentido_

 **mi turno**

 _bien. farkle_

 **mmmmm creo que sería bueno haciendo oral**

 _hahaha, por qué?_

 **bueno,,, le gusta ser preciso y entender todas las cosas, pasando hasta por el átomo más pequeño…**

 _sip, él sería uno de esos chicos que son demasiado buenos en comerlo bien_

 **maya, estoy poniéndome incómodo**

 _¿no será que te estás poniendo cachondo?_

 **NO**

 _¿seguro, Billy el Niño?_

 **hablar de nuestros amigos de esta forma me hace sentir incómodo**

 _oh vamos, es divertido_

 **bien, te toca. Josh.**

 _no mola imbécil_

 **dijiste que cualquier amigo contaba**

 _me refería a amigos de nuestra clase_

 **debería haberme imaginado que ibas a acobardarte si le sacaba a él**

 _elige a alguien de clase_

 **bien. Missy**

 _wow, has ido a por la zorra_

 **no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras a estar con ella**

 _así que tú te has acostumbrado a ella?_

 **cuando está con Billy no es tan mala**

 _lo que sea_

 **¿y bien?**

 _ya tiene un zapato metido por el culo, así que me decanto por el anal_

 **estoy de acuerdo, pero cuando está con Billy es realmente una chica dulce**

 _y?_

 **diría que es más… ¿perrito? mira al frente,Chester se ha levantado**

…

…

…

 _así que perrito_

 **¿qué hay de Billy?**

 _que se la chupen_

 **obvio que sí**

…

…

…

 **¡no te rías tan alto o nos pillarán!**

 _ha sido divertido!_

 **sí, lo ha sido, pero tienes que estar tranquila**

 _vale. ¿riley?_

 **no deberíamos hablar de ella, es demasiado inocente. es como pervertir a un bebé**

 _es verdad, tienes razón._

…

…

…

 **creo que Chester sospecha de nosotros**

 _empezamos a reirnos a la vez_

 **querrás decir que tú te reiste en voz alta**

 _depende del contexto, cariño_

 **a veces eres un verdadero dolor en el culo**

 _y por eso somos tan buenos amigos_

 **es la verdad**

 _cual sería la mía?_

 **qué?**

 _mi posición_

 **baile del regazo**

 _intenso. por qué?_

 **porque quieres tener control pero no hacer todo el trabajo. pero también eres del tipo de persona que cogen mucho cariño. y el factor de lo íntimo también es importante**

 _mmm… no está mal_

 **además, tienes esa obsesión por "salva un caballo, cabalga un vaquero"**

 _no tengo una obsesión!_

 **si que la tienes… ¿te gustaría cabalgar a un vaquero en el futuro, eh?**

 _NO_

 **yo soy un vaquero :P**

 _PARA_

 **tranqui, estaba de broma**

 _creo que he vomitado_

 **¿y la mía cuál sería?**

 _baile del regazo_

 **por qué?**

 _no tienes que hacer todo el trabajo, y creo que también te gustaría el ambiente íntimo_

 **suena bien**

 _misma posición_

 **interesante…**

…

…

…

 _creo que chester si que nos ha pilado_

 **¡eres muy poco disimulada!**

 _vamos, tírasela a farkle_

 **no!, él no tiene nada que ver!**

 _vas a meternos en problemas_

 **no quiero echarle la culpa**

 _si no se la tiras tú se la tiro yo_

 **maya, no**

 _mierda, nos ha visto!_

 **¡no me la pases!**

 _¡no me la devuelvas!_

 **¡no la quiero!**

 _ni yo!_

…

…

…

 **bien. nos han castigado**

 _nada nuevo para mí, huckleberry_

 **esta es la última vez que nos pasamos notas en clase**

 _si, si_

 **lo digo enserio**

 _no somos los únicos. riley billy y zay también están castigados_

 **sigo diciendo que no me voy a pasar más notas contigo en clase**

 _da igual. ¿sabes qué? tengo curiosidad_

 **de qué?**

 _¿cómo sabes tantas posiciones sexuales? ¿has estado viendo muchas cosas últimamente, ranger rick?_

 **¡la campana ha tocado!**


End file.
